Du premier sorcier au dernier sort jeté
by Nnoo-Mirabelle
Summary: Série d'os indépendants les uns des autres. Époques et personnages divers. OS1: Pansy Parkinson. OS: Théodore Nott.
1. Les oreilles qui pleurent (Pansy)

**Bonjour lecteurs o/**

**Note au sujet du recueil(uniquement sur ce premier chapitre): **Dans ce recueil vous trouverez des OS (très courts pour la plupart) sur l'univers de Harry Potter. Ils seront totalement indépendants les uns des autres donc vous pouvez commencer par le chapitre qui vous branche le plus, vous ne serez pas perdus :P.

Les époques peuvent différer d'un OS à l'autre allant de l'époque des Maraudeurs à du post Poudlard en passant par les frivolités d'un Salazar Serpentard vieillissant ou la jeunesse trépidante de Scorpius Malfoy... C'est pour cela que le titre du recueil est **« Du premier sorcier au dernier sort jeté »**, comme ça j'englobe toutes les périodes, huhu.

Vous comprendrez donc que les personnages aussi seront différents d'un OS à l'autre. Néanmoins pour que vous ne cliquiez pas inutilement sur un chapitre susceptible de ne pas vous plaire, je noterai toujours le personnage concerné après le titre du chapitre dans le menu déroulant. _Ex : « Les oreilles qui pleurent (Pansy) »_

Comme c'est le cas avec le deuxième OS, il se peux que certains chapitres aient été écrits lors des nuits du FOF (jeu du forum de FFnet dont le but est d'écrire un OS en une heure sur un thème donné). n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP si vous voulez d'avantage de précisions :)

Je pense que le rating des chapitres variera de K à M, je le noterai bien évidemment avant chaque chapitre. Pour le moment il n'y aura pas de mises à jour régulières de ce recueil, ça viendra aléatoirement, désolée :(

**Note de ce chapitre : ** Rating **K+**. J'ai écrit ce mini OS il y a maintenant bien un an. J'étais bloquée avec la fin mais un thème donné lors de la nuit du FOF du 05 Octobre 2013 m'aura miraculeusement débloquée ^^. Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de HP ne m'appartient pas, tout est à JK Rowling. Oui...Je suis certaine que ça vous étonne d'apprendre ça. :P

* * *

**Les oreilles qui pleurent.**

(Pansy Parkinson/Gregory Goyle)

_-Te voglio beeeeeeeeeene assaiiie, ma tanto taaaaaaaanto bene saiiiiiiiiiiii... ! (1)_

Sur la scène illuminée avec soin pour saisir l'intensité de l'œuvre chantée, Gregory Goyle fit une envolée lyrique qui mortifia un peu plus l'assemblée de bureaucrates et de héros de la guerre présents dans la salle de bal. Depuis le début de la soirée, l'ancien Serpentard se chargeait à sa façon de divertir tout ce petit monde venu fêter les cinq ans de la fin de la guerre. Si au début le folklore musical moldu avait intrigué, la touche très personnelle du chanteur avait eu vite fait de consterner la populace. Même l'auror en chef Shakelbolt s'en était plaint, s'accordant avec Harry sur le fait que _Lady Marmelade_ chantée par un ténor ventru n'avait plus rien d'attrayant. Ils avaient tous deux eu un frisson d'horreur quand Goyle avait esquissé les premiers gestes d'une chorégraphie suggestive. N'était définitivement pas une sylphide qui voulait...

- Le choix du DJ laisse à désirer, ironisa Draco Malfoy alors que le chanteur portait la main à son cœur, très clairement ému par sa prestation actuelle.

_-Te voglio bene assaiiiiiiiiiiie, ma tanto tanto bene saiiiiiiiiiiii... ! (1)_

-Estimons-nous heureux qu'il en ait fini avec les musiques entraînantes, un pas chaloupé de plus de sa part et je tombais dans les pommes.

Pansy Parkinson-Goyle avala cul sec son verre de _Bloody Harry_, tentant pour la énième fois d'oublier que c'était son charmant époux qui se prenait pour Celestina Moldubec.

- On pourra dire ce qu'on veut, il a quand même un très bel organe souligna Luna Lovegood d'un ton absent.

Les ricanements grivois des quelques pervers de la table furent couverts par la voix de Gregory qui s'éleva en une dernière note tenue plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'auraient tous souhaité. Quand la lumière de la scène s'éteignit, une nuée de soupirs de soulagements se firent entendre aux quatre coins de la salle et quelques applaudissements polis les suivirent dans la foulée. Jamais de mémoire de sorciers, un soliste ministériel n'avait été aussi mal accueilli.

- Tue-moi, je t'en prie, supplia Pansy en se tournant vers son voisin de droite qui la regarda avec une soudaine lueur de pitié.

- Peu de gens savent que vous êtes mariés tu ne devrais pas avoir si...hum...honte, tenta Harry Potter en lui tapotant maladroitement l'épaule en guise de réconfort. Cela semblait avoir trouvé un faible écho chez la jeune femme qui décrispa légèrement ses mâchoires avant que la voix de son mari ne vienne tuer ses espérances dans l'œuf.

- D'ici quelques minutes la suite du repas vous sera servi mais pour patienter, je vous offre cette ultime reprise d'un grand classique moldu. Je la dédicace à ma magnifique femme, Mrs Pansy Parkinson-Goyle, cette chanson est pour toi ma Pansynette d'amour.

Un projecteur se braqua sur une Pansy statufiée, attirant sur elle une centaine de paires d'yeux rageurs.

Une musique qui ne pressentait rien de bon s'éleva et l'horreur commença pour Pansy quand la voix d'opéra de son mari entonna les premières paroles d'une chanson moderne.

_-Baby, I'm so into you, you' ve got that somethin, what can I do ? ..._

Elle ne pouvait dévier ses yeux du spectacle affligeant qui se déroulait sur scène, jamais auparavant elle n'avait eu aussi honte d'avoir épousé cet énergumène qui se dandinait peu élégamment devant tout le gratin politique sorcier. S'il y avait eu crainte et respect dans les yeux de ses collaborateurs du ministère avant cela, nul doute que dès le lendemain ce serait de l'histoire ancienne, on ne la connaîtrait que sous le surnom de « Pansynette d'amour ». De quoi assassiner une carrière. Elle l'aimait mais il y avait des limites à tout et _ça_, dépassait largement la ligne rouge. Toute à son désespoir, elle nota tout de même dans un coin de sa tête que Granger devrait payer pour le fou-rire intempestif qui la prit soudain en plein milieu de la chanson.

_-You drive me craaaaaaaazy, I just can't sleep, I'm so excited, I'm in too deep..._

Draco remplit de nouveau le verre de Pansy et elle le remercia d'un regard ou perçait gratitude et résignation. Partagé entre rire et pitié, le blond serra la main de son amie sur la table et ils attendirent en souffrance la fin du supplice.

_FIN_

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

_(1) Caruso – interprété pour la première fois pas Pavarotti il me semble._

_(2) Crazy – Britney Spears_


	2. Va comprendre(Théodore Nott)

******Bonjour lecteurs o/**

**Note du chapitre :**** "Ce très court os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "chance" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp." **Telle est la phrase qui doit être mise en introduction de ce texte, selon les règles du jeu :P. Je m'excuse sincèrement s'il y a trop de fautes!

Rating **K+ **. Je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de cet OS mais j'espère que vous trouverez quand même plaisir à le lire.

**Disclaimer:** Ceci est une fanfiction basée sur le monde de Harry Potter qui bien évidemment ne m'appartient pas, je ne me fais aucun argent avec ;).

* * *

**Va comprendre...**

(Théodore Nott)

Ce matin là, alors que l'euphorie du premier match de Quidditch de la saison raisonnait dans tout le château, Théodore Nott fut stoppé dans ses rêveries sportives par une petite tâche verte sur le sol, quelques mètres en face de lui. Il marchait dans un couloir qui menait à la grande salle. Huit heures venaient de sonner et il rejoignait ses camarades Serpentard afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

La tâche qui avait dévié son esprit était en fait un trèfle à quatre feuilles et étonnamment il n'avait pas cette couleur irisée propre aux trèfles magiques. En posséder un vrai était extrêmement rare, celui qui l'avait perdu là devait s'en mordre les doigts. Mais Théo s'en fichait, il était juste satisfait d'avoir trouvé sur son chemin une chose de si grande valeur. Certes il ne pourrait jamais le vendre un bon prix (superstition oblige) mais il pourrait profiter de ses talents pour exacerber sa chance. Ce n'était pas négligeable, les Aspics arrivaient à grand pas. Théo ramassa le trèfle avec un sourire extatique. Il le rangea bien au chaud dans sa poche, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et continua son chemin d'un pas chaloupé, ignorant de ce qui l'attendait.

Si c'était un excellent jour pour Serpentard, qui venait de gagner le match d'ouverture contre Serdaigle, c'était loin d'être un bon jour pour Théodore Nott, finalement. Ou peut-être que si en fait mais il était trop surpris pour faire la part des choses.

Il devrait sérieusement se pencher sur les réelles conséquences de la possession d'un trèfle de chance.

Potter l'avait embrassé, saint-sauveur lui avait roulé une pelle magistrale et ô-dieu-massacreur-de-mage-noir avait enfoncé sa langue baveuse de Gryffondor dans son antre buccale de jeune novice. Il en gardait un goût de...de...de jus de citrouille en fait, celui qu'avait bu Potter au petit-déjeuner. Mais c'était désagréable quand même !

Il n'avait rien vu arriver. Il discutait avec Pansy en attendant que Draco et Gregory sortent des vestiaires, quand une furie rouge et or lui avait foncé dessus. Théo avait simplement eu le temps de voir le regard décidé de Potter et d'entendre le rire stupide de Finnigan avant qu'une bouche impérieuse ne se colle à la sienne en quémandant une soumission totale. Aussitôt il s'était laissé faire, mais plus par stupéfaction que par réel plaisir.

En sentant ses joues s'échauffer, Théo sût que ce que tout Serpentard redoutait lui arrivait (en plus d'être embrassé par ce Gryffondor en particulier, entendons-nous bien.). Il rougissait. Ses yeux restés ouverts s'écarquillèrent. Et s'agrandirent encore davantage quand Potter laissa échapper un bref gémissement. Le brun jouait avec sa langue et l'espace d'un instant Théo eût envie de se laisser totalement submerger. Parce que c'était bon, même si les cognements de leurs lunettes respectives ne facilitait pas la chose. Parce que le gémissement de Potter l'avait électrisé, lui qui n'avait jamais été embrassé.

Le baiser prit fin au moment où le Serpentard fut tiré en arrière.

- Putain c'est quoi ton problème Potter, ça t'arrive souvent de violer les gens, comme ça ?

Telle une lionne, Pansy s'était placée entre son petit Théo rougissant et ce prédateur Gryffondor qui n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

Le rouge et or avait le souffle court et regardait Nott comme s'il en voulait encore. Mais vouloir de quoi, sa bouche inanimée contre la sienne ?

Derrière lui, Finnigan riait toujours comme une baleine et Potter dût comprendre le regard perdu du Serpentard puisqu'il lui sourit timidement.

-J'avais juste envie de le faire, excuse-moi.

- Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête Potter, faut aller te faire soigner ! Lui hurla Pansy, totalement hors d'elle.

Finnigan s'approcha du petit groupe à ce moment là, lui qui était resté en arrière.

- Fais pas cette tête Nott, c'est ton jour de chance !

Théo grimaça et repensa au trèfle qu'il avait trouvé le matin même et qui se trouvait toujours dans sa poche. Son jour de chance ? Être embrassé par Potter n'avait rien d'un jackpot. Ce n'est pas comme s'il regardait discrètement le Gryffondor depuis dès mois. Pas comme s'il pensait à lui la nuit derrière ses tentures. Pas comme s'il avait toujours espéré un regard de sa part. Parce qu'il ne faisait rien de tout cela...Non absolument pas. Alors ce n'était en rien le plus beau jour de sa vie...Non absolument pas.

_FIN_


End file.
